


It's a Small World

by annajustice



Series: They're Good Together [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajustice/pseuds/annajustice
Summary: It’s Hailey’s first day on patrol at the 21st and her new partner is determined to make it a memorable one.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: They're Good Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	It's a Small World

Hailey Upton was a force to be reckoned with. Everyone at the 27th district knew that. She worked cases hard, followed up and served her city with compassion, even as a patrolmen. Her transfer to the 21st was dreaded, well, by everyone but Hailey.

She was ecstatic, it was a larger area. There were bigger threats, more unit to assist. She knew she would be making a real difference there and she couldn’t wait. Not only that, but her former partner was a piece of work and she was excited for a fresh start.

Hailey walked up the front steps thirty minutes early for her shift, she wanted to be prepared and have proper time to say hello to her favorite desk sergeant. 

“Hailey Upton.” Platt said, a smile gracing her face as the blonde officer made her way to the foyer.

Hailey returned her bright smile, “Hey Sarge.” She said fondly. 

“Congratulations patrolmen, welcome to the 21st.” Trudy said as she rounds her desk. “It’s good to see you.” 

Hailey gladly accepts the hug from the older woman. “You too.”

“The locker room is up those stairs,” She says, pointing. “Go change out and then we’ll catch up.” Hailey nodded, grinning and disappearing up the stairs. 

Jay Halstead watched the encounter with raised eyebrows. For as long as he’s known Seargent Platt, he had never seen her smile that wide, let alone embrace someone. He looked to his fellow patrolmen, who were gathered near the doors, waiting for car assignments. 

He made his way to the desk, his curiosity getting the better of him. He was unaware of Trudy’s possible children or family, but something told him that the blonde he had just seen was not her kin. 

“Hey sarge.” He said, leaning against the tall wooden structure. Trudy looked down at the young officer with a bored glance. 

She sighed, “What is it Halstead?” She asked.

Jay was taken aback by her sudden change in modd, but he shouldn’t have been surprised. Happiness was not a common emotion for Trudy Platt and when it existed, it didn’t last long. “Who was that you were talking to?” 

Trudy smirked, glancing up to see Hailey coming down the stairs dressed in her blues. “Oh her?” She asked, motioning to Hailey. “She’s your new partner.”

Jay followed her line of sight, choking on his own spit at her words. He definitely wasn’t expecting the (unfortunately) very attractive woman to be a cop. “Her?”

Hailey took in the man in front of her as she approached the desk, hearing his comment. He was tall, much taller than her. And when he looked to her, they made eye contact and she realized that he had the greenest eyes she had ever seen. 

“Yes, _ her _ .” Trudy said, matter of factly. “Hailey Upton, meet Jay Halstead, your new partner.” Hailey gave him a kind smile, extending her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you.” She said, and Jay took her hand, returning the same smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was less than excited, he had only had male partners, loosing his last one to a promotion and he wasn’t sure how to handle the dynamic. He had no problem with females on the force, he was the first to say that they needed them, but he wasn’t sure if he did personally. 

He nodded, retracting his hand, “You too.”

“Oh well, that was sweet.” Trudy said, mocking them. She grabbed a key on the hook and handed them to Hailey. “Car 357 is all yours. Hailey, let’s get dinner after shift.” Jay looked between the two of them, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t want a partner who earned her spot as a favor. 

Before they could get their assignment, a plain clothed officer that Hailey reognized bounds into the room. “Halstead, we need you with vice today.” The man says, his eyes lighting up when he sees Hailey. “And bring her.” 

“Yes sir,” He said cautiously as the two of them exchanged waves. He looked to Hailey, “You ready to go.” She nodded and handed him the keys, hoping to make a good impression. He didn’t respond before he bounded up the stairs to where Detectice Dawson has disappeared to, Hailey struggling to keep up. 

Once they reached the badly lit room at the end of the hall, which she assumed was vice’s headquarters, they stood together at the back of the room, awaiting their orders. Hailey could feel Jay’s gaze on her as she focused on the sergeant in front of her. She coughed, causing his to avert his gaze. 

The Seargant, who Hailey knew as Micheal Owens, finally noticed their presence. “...Great, we need patrol on the scene for back up.” He passed off a file and scribbled an address on a piece of paper, handing it to Hailey. “Meet us there in an hour, he said before following his unit out the door. “It’s good to see you Upton, welcome to the 21st.”

**…**

Jay was gripping the steering well so tight that his knuckles were white, he was anxious and extremely confused. He had no idea who his new partner was, but he seemed to be the only one. “So where did you transfer from?” Jay asked, attempting to get to the bottom of her past.

“The 27th,” Hailey said, shifting her attention from her gaze out the window to him. 

“Oh, did you ever work with Mark Summers?” Jay asked. 

Hailey grimaced at the sound of her former partners name, “Yes, actually, he was my partner.” She explained.

Jay scoffed, the pit in his stomach growing. He then realized his mistake and tried to cover it, “Small world, huh?” He said, “We served together over seas, I’ve known him for years.” Jay watched Hailey’s face settle, no longer weary of his reaction. However, internally he was uneasy, he had heard Mark complain about his partner and her incompetence on several occasions, there was no doubt in his mind that her and Hailey Upton were one in the same. 

He was trying not to judge or to make assumptions, but the day had proved to be a strange one and he was beginning to think that his fellow officer had more friends within the force than the ones at the 21st. 

They were almost to the location they weren’t meant to meet vice at when a call came through the radio,  _ “Beat 5021.”  _

Hailey cued her own radio, “Go for 5021.”

_ “We have reports of shots fired at 3304 West Kinzie.” _

“We are on route.” With that Jay turned the car around, flipping the sirens on and headed towards the new address just a few blocks away.

When the arrived on the scene, they found themselves at an old greystone. They both jumped out, staying low with their guns raised. When they reached the front door, Hailey peered inside, “Front hall is clear,” She took a step back to give Jay the chance to kick the door in, but instead he looked into the house himself. She glared at him as he kicked the door open, but reminded herself that she still had a job to do. 

She followed him inside, staying on his tail as they cleared the house, Jay checking over his should every time Hailey cleared a room. He was beginning to piss her off, there was a difference between being dilligent and an asswhole. When they decided the house was clear and the offenders were in the wind, they silently did a second sweep. Hailey entered the kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers. When she opened the fridge she found a gun, it was stashed in the bottom drawer. She scoffed at the stupidity of the gunman, “Halstead.” She called and Jay entered the kitchen. She pointed down, “Look what I found in the fridge.” 

Jay nodded, “Awesome.” They heard sirens outside and made their way out the front door, only to be met by vice. Hailey then noticed how close they had been to the meeting place they were intended to go to. “Offenders are in the wind.” Jay called out. 

“We know, we think it was a decoy shoot out to pull our focus away from the crew we were sitting on.” Antonio said as he and Owens appooached them. 

“I-” Hailey started.

“We found a gun in the fridge, I don’t know if these are your guys. It seems very amature to leave a gun behind like that.” Jay explained while Hailey watched him in disbelief. 

Owens nodded, “Well thanks for your help, we’ll take it from here. Get back on patrol.” Hailey smiled, turning sharply to follow her partner back to their patrol car.

“Halstead.” She yelled to him as he yanked open the driver side door. 

He looked at her with a bored glare, “Yeah.”

“How often do you make yourself look like an ass?” She asked crudely, shooting him daggers.

“Excuse me-”

“You know exactly what I’m taking about. You double cleared every room and you wouldn’t even let me speak earlier!” She spat at him, her voice getting higher at the end. She was mad, really mad and the last place you want to be in the world is Hailey Upton’s bad side. Especially when she’s angry. 

Jay rolled his eyes, slamming the door shut and leaning over the top of the car. “I only let cops that earn their spots take credit for their work.” He said smugly.

“You son of a bit-” She started, but they were interrupted by another call.  _ Great.  _ Hailey thought as she threw herself into the car, there was hours left of shift and she was sure they were going to be the longest of her life.

**…**

After an entire day of dirty looks and bickering, Hailey found herself sitting in the lockeroom getting her things together. When she was about to leave, the last person she wanted to see walked in. In an effort to have them go their separate ways with a little less hatred, she spoke, “I’m going to request a new partner next shift.” She said.

Jay laughed, “Go right ahead, I’m sure you’ll get one.”

Hailey turned on her heel as she felt literal steam come out of her ears. She had every intention of walking out, but she could only bite her tongue for so long. “What is your problem with me?” She asks. “I don’t know what I did, but somehow I made you question my abilities before we even were called. If you have a problem with women in the force-” 

“For the love of God.” Jay said, cutting her off. “I will not be referred to as sexist, it hasn’t nothing to do with the fact that you are a woman. Summers-” 

Hailey felt her blood begin to boil. “Summers what? What does he have to do with anything?” 

“He wasn’t very quiet about your inability to do our duties…” Jay said. 

Hailey fists clenched and she had to take a deep breath to stay calm. “My inability? He refused to let me do anything, we were partners for years and worked extremely well together! It’s not fault that his feelings got in the way of the job, my job!” She snapped, only then realizing how much she had said. 

“Feelings?” Jay asked, feeling the guilt build up in his stomach. 

Hailey sighed, “He had feelings for me and I didn’t reciprocate them. He didn’t take it too well.” She could see the gears in his head turning so she continued. “You aren’t wrong though, my transfer here was a favor. Trudy--Seargant Platt--has been like family to me for years now and I’ve met people along the way. I told her about Mark and she organzied a transfer. I had no idea.” 

Jay hung his head in shame, he was embarrassed, mortified even. He has misjudged her, he hadn’t even given her a chance. 

“Anyway.” She said, defeated. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

Hailey turned to leave once again, but the sound of Jay’s voice stopped her in her tracks. “I’m sorry.” He said, “I judged too quickly, I should have given you a chance. And I’d like it if I could have a second chance to be your partner?” 

Hailey smiled softly, nodding her head. “I’d like that too, but you owe me a drink, or 20.” Jay laughed as Hailey crossed the threshold of the door. “I’ll you tomorrow Halstead.” 

“Upton,” He said, getting her attention once again. “I promise I won’t fall in love with you.”

Hailey laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t know, I’m pretty irresistible.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
